Troublesome Love
by Sora Ai-chan
Summary: Satu hal yang Len tidak bisa tolerir : meminta bantuan pada Rin, eternal rival-nya. Tapi, terjepit di antara dua pilihan sulit, dia terpaksa harus meminta bantuan pada Rin. "Aku pasti akan menemukan jalan keluar dari keadaan ini!Apapun yang terjadi!" Oops,Len. Watch out for what u've wished for... Warning: sadist Rin, twist of fantasy (ON HOLD)
1. Asking for help

**WARNING:**OOC-ness coz aku ingin membuat character di sini sesuai bayanganku jadi kalau kalian tidak merasa bisa tahan dengan itu,klik tombol back sekarang ^w^

**PAIRINGS:**Only Kami-sama knows...kufufufu..

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Vocaloid,i just own my little story down here XD

* * *

**Len's POV**

"RIN!"suaraku menggema di sepanjang lorong membuka pintu di depanku dan menatap gadis cantik berambut pendek _honey_ _blonde_ yang sedang berbaring di ranjang sambil membaca buku.

"Hah?ada apa?" jawab gadis itu,sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dia baca.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu,"kataku dengan wajah serius(setidaknya,kurasa aku memasang wajah serius). Gadis itu menandai halaman yang sedang dia baca dan duduk.

"Dan hal apa yang sangat penting itu sampai seorang Len Kagamine memohon bantuanku,**_musuh terbesarnya_** ini?" tanyanya dengan nada setengah mengejek.

_Rin Kagamine-san. Mungkin,mungkin dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa . Tidak. **Hanya dia yang bisa membantuku. **Aku memang sudah merendahkan diriku sejauh ini, sampai memohon ,aku tidak punya pilihan lain._

Aku duduk di bangku meja belajar ,karena itu satu-satunya bangku yang ada di ruangan tidak mungkin duduk di ranjang miliknya kan?walaupun ranjang itu _Queen Size_ yang berarti kalaupun aku duduk di situ, masih akan tersisa banyak ruang.**_TAPI,_**aku tidak akan merendahkan diriku sejauh itu sampai duduk di sebelah**_nya_**.

Aku menarik napas,bersiap ingin menceritakan _problem_-ku.

"! #$&!" kataku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Rin menatapku dengan pandangan **_hah-kau-ini-bicara-apa_** yang dahsyat.

"Tolong ulangi sekali lagi,"Aku bersiap akan bicara lagi tapi dia memotong,"dan dengan kecepalan normal kali ini,_please_."

Aku menarik napas panjang. _Oh Kami_, Tidak biasanya aku begini. Aku belum pernah merasa secanggung ini bicara dengan seorang cewek. Apalagi,cewek ini musuh terbesarku. Biasanya kami bertukar kata-kata yang **_'colorful'_** jika bertemu. Argh!mungkin ini bukan ide yang bagus.. **TAPI**,kalau aku tidak menemukan pemecahan untuk 'masalah yang sangat besar' ini dalam malam ini...aku bakal mati. Dijamin. Seratus persen.

"Hei..berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?" tanya Rin dengan nada bosan. Ah!Aku lupa sama sekali tentang dia. Well,aku sudah tidak bisa mundur sekarang. Go Go Len!

"Begini.."kataku perlahan sambil memilih kata-kata yang tepat, "Kau tahu Kaoru Machida?" Dia mengangguk mengiyakan. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Bagian ini..rumit. **"Dia mengajakku kencan."**

Rin menatapku. Sepuluh detik berlalu. Tiga puluh detik. Satu menit. Dan tawanya meledak**_. Oh Kami_**..seharusnya aku sudah tahu dia pasti tertawa berlebihan. Aku mulai menyesali pilihanku minta bantuan padanya. Kalau ada lubang di sekitar sini, aku pasti sudah melompat kedalamnya.

Sepertinya dia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya dari rasa gelinya karena dia sekarang _hanya_ menatapku dengan pandangan geli. "Maksudmu Kaoru Machida yang **_itu_**? **_Kaoru Machida_** yang berbadan besar,berjerawat di seluruh wajahnya,pendek dan bermata sipit?**_Kaoru Machida_** yang terkenal suka memaksa cowok kencan dengannya?" Rin meledak tertawa lagi.

Aku merespon dengan, "ya,dan sepertinya sekarang dia menaruh perhatian padaku. Karena itu aku perlu bantuanmu."

_Hei! Aku sudah merendahkan diriku sejauh ini! Kumohon jangan menolak permohonanku! _Mohonku diam-diam dalam hati. Rin menumpukan sikunya di atas kakinya yang dia silangkan dan meletakkan dagunya di atas telapak tangannya. Dia menatapku dari atas ke bawah. Aku mulai gelisah. Aku mendapat perasaan buruk. Dan biasanya feeling-ku selalu tepat. **_Gawatgawatgawatgawat. _**

"Kenapa kau tidak berkencan saja dengannya? Kau kan sudah terkenal dengan predikat **cowok-yang-suka-kencan-dengan-cewek-yang-lain-setiap-kalinya**," tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Rin," kataku dengan nada serius, "kau tidak benar-benar mengharapkan aku berkencan dengan cewek seperti Machida-senpai , kan?"

"_Well_,sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau kau pasti akan jadi target Machida-senpai setelah Yuuji Ishida si kapten tim baseball."

Oh,begitu. **Tunggu**.Otakku mencoba mencerna apa yang tadi baru saja dia katakan. Jadi...dia sudah tahu aku akan jadi target Machida-senpai yang berikutnya?

"HAAAHHH?Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku akan jadi target Machida-sempai yang berikutnya?" teriakku.

"ckckck,**_Lenny,Lenny_**," panggilnya dengan nama panggilan buatannya yang menyebalkan itu, **" Jangan remehkan jaringan gosip cewek-cewek."** Katanya sambil menatapku dengan pandangan meremehkan. _Sialan._

"_Jadi,miss serba tahu,_" "hmm?" "Kau akan membantuku atau tidak?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Tergantung." mengeluarkan pengikir kuku dan mulai mengikir kuku tangannya yang dimanikur dengan sempurna. " Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini,kau tahu."tambahnya sambil memperhatikan tangan kanannya yang sudah dikikir.

"Jawab dulu, kalau kau akan membantuku, apa kau tahu bagaimana kita bisa menghalau Machida-senpai? Dia terkenal..**_'rumit'_**..dan sangat susah dihalau. Presentase jumlah cowok yang berhasil menghalau Machida-sempai pergi dari sisinya?**NOL**."kataku," bahkan Mamoru-sempai si Ketua Osis yang terkenal dingin dan selalu berhasil menghalau cewek-cewek pergi saja tidak berkutik di hadapan Machida-sempai."

"Itu karena Mamoru-sempai tidak punya **_satu poin_ **paling penting dalam menghalau cewek," jawab Rin.

" Dan apakah satu poin itu, **_Rin-sensei_**?" tanyaku dengan nada mengejek.

"Pacar." Katanya simpel,polos,_plainly_,_chiaramente,deutlich._

"Heh? Pacar?" tanyaku memastikan mengangguk."Ya,Pacar ."

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal ambil saja cewek secara acak. Apa aku tanya Luka-chan saja ya? Tunggu sebentar."kataku pada Rin. Dia memutar bola mata dan berguling-guling di ranjang.

"...Halo?Luka-chan?Mau pacaran denganku? Eh?Sudah dengan Gakupo-san? Oh. Oke. Ya,tidak apa-apa. Sampai jumpa besok,Luka-chan." Aku menutup telepon.

"Jadi?" tanya Rin sambil memngankat sebelah alisnya.

"...Akan kucoba menelepon Miku-chan,"desisku.

"Miku-chan?Mau pacaran denganku?"tanyaku.

"Ah,_Len-kyun_.Maaf~ Aku sudah jadian dengan Kaito-kun.. karena kemarin aku kau tolak, aku menembak Kaito-kun,"katanya dengan nada meminta maaf.

_Jleb. _Oke. Aku sudah harus menulis surat wasiat sekarang juga. Secepat mungkin. Mungkin aku akan menulis...

**_Maaf aku bunuh diri. Aku depresi. Salahkan Machida Kaoru senpai. Mom,jangan berikan buku-buku komik dan koleksi figurinku pada Teto. Berikan saja pada tetangga sebelah. Dan yang kumaksud dengan tetangga sebelah bukan Rin Kagamine. Berikan saja pada tante-tante gendut yang tinggal di seberang jalan. Lebih aman. Jangan lupa beri makan Minon dengan makanan kucing kualitas terbaik setiap hari. Oh,Airnya juga jangan lupa diganti dengan yang segar. Sampaikan salamku pada Minon. Ah ya, ada sale di pet shop lusa. Belikan mainan tikus-tikusan untuk Minon,ya? Tikus Nya-nya lagi diskon 80%._**

Aku benar-benar menyedihkan sekali. Saking menyedihkannya bahkan isi surat wasiatku penuh dengan Minon,kucing Himalaya milikku yang _super imut,lembut dan tiada tandingannya. _Tunggu. Kalau aku bunuh diri, ada 73% kemungkinan mom tidak akan merawat Minon dengan baik. Malahan,mungkin Minon akan dibuang! Oke, itu berarti, aku masih belum boleh mati sekarang_. Che._ Terpaksa minta bantuan Rin Kagamine.

"Len-kyun? Kau masih di sana?" suara Miku-chan yang melengking tinggi menyadarkanku dari lamunan ku tentang Minon.

"A-Ah, ya. Aku masih disini. Maaf menganggu malammu, Miku-chan._Oyasumi_," kataku menutup pembicaraan.

"_Oyasumi_, Len-kyun. Sampai jumpa besok di kelas!" balas Miku-chan.

"Bagaimana? Masih ingin mencoba menelpon yang lain?" tanya Rin.

"Aku terima tawaranmu. Imbalan jeruk _sunkist_ tiga setengah kilogram?" tawarku.

"dua belas kilogram, atau tidak sama sekali." tolaknya.

"Jeruk _sunkist_ itu mahal! delapan seperempat kilogram saja ya?"mohonku. Kalau dia ngotot ingin jeruk _sunkist _dua belas kilogram, aku bisa bangkrut.

"Tawaran terakhir, sepuluh kilogram." tegasnya.

"Baiklah. Sepuluh kilogram, lusa kuantar." Kataku. Aku menyerah. Rin selalu ngotot soal jeruk. Di sekolah dia selalu bawa lima buah paling sedikitnya. Heran. Apa sih enaknya jeruk? Padahal lebih enak pisang.

"...man Hiburan Jidaraku," suara Rin menembus pertahanan pikiranku yang menolak menerima kenyataan aku akan bangkrut.

"Hah? Apa? Maaf, tadi aku tidak mendengarkan,hehehe," aku berkata setengah meminta maaf.

" _Dasar bodoh_. Makanya,tingkatkan kapasitas otakmu itu!" ejek ,memang benar aku suka bengong,tapi nilai pelajaranku di sekolah bisa kupertahankan tetap di dalam ranking lima besar. Apa haknya bicara begitu?

" Dasar menyebalkan," bisikku kesal. "Ulangi saja apa yang kau katakan tadi." saja kalau dia minta kencan besok. Besok itu ulangan matematika. Bisa mati aku kalau tidak belajar.

"Besok kita **kencan**."katanya.

" Ya, ya, ya, terserah deh," jawabku tidak peduli.

Tunggu dulu. Tadi dia bilang apa?

**Kencan? **Aku menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Dia menatapku balik. Kami tatap-tatapan.

**"HAAAHHHH?"** **_Oh Kami, aku benar-benar mati._**

* * *

A-Ano..maaf kalau fic ini aneh karena.. ini fic vocaloid pertamaku! Dan ini bisa dibilang fic pertamaku juga?

**Anyway,Please review! I'll give u some chocolate bon-bon if you do! *puppy eyes***

Kritik dan saran sangat ku apresiasi!

See u guys in the next chapter? ^w^


	2. Disaster

**WARNING: **OOC-ness coz aku ingin membuat character di sini sesuai bayanganku jadi kalau kalian tidak merasa bisa tahan dengan itu,klik tombol back sekarang ^w^ selain itu, Len image nya akan menjadi kekanak-kanakan sedikit. Rin akan menjadi seorang sadist XD

**PAIRINGS: **Only Kami-sama knows...kufufufu..

**DISCLAIMER: **Sora don't own Vocaloid,i just own my little story down here

**A/N :** Maafkan updatenya yang telat! Internet tidak mau bekerja sama denganku... D:

Thanks semua buat review-review chappy sebelumnya! Terharu banget TTwTT

* * *

**Rin's POV**

_Cowok itu...Len Kagamine. Apa pilihanku membantunya tepat? Tidak tahu. Tapi.. dia itu...spesial. Apalagi Machida-senpai selalu menggangguku. Ya, Machida Kaoru.. dia harus disadarkan atas posisinya secepatnya..._

Aku berguling-guling di ranjang ku, mataku menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna orange lembut. _Untuk besok..semua harus sesuai dengan perhitunganku._ Aku bangun dan langsung berjalan mengambil blackberry-ku_. Cari contact...Ini dia! _

_Penggila Pisang _

_Mobile : 081339xxxx_

Aku memencet tombol call dan mendengarkan nada tunggu.

"Halo? Siapa ini?" suara di sisi sebelah bertanya.

"Well, well, kau lupa pasangan untuk kencanmu sendiri besok?" kataku mengejek.

"Ah! Kau―" dia menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Whoa-whoa. Tidak perlu menaikkan nada suaramu. Aku disini hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau untuk date besok, kita bertemu di Taman Hiburan Jidaraku jam 5 sore. Jangan terlambat dan pastikan Machida-senpai mengikuti kita." Jelasku padanya.

"Oh."

"Mengerti?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ingin jawaban jujur atau tidak?" balasnya.

"Tidak perlu. Dari reaksimu, aku sudah tahu kalau otak kecilmu itu pasti tidak dapat mengerti penjelasanku," ejekku.

"Sialan."

"Biar aku sms nanti jadwalnya. _Ja_," kataku menutup pembicaraan secara sepihak.

"Hei! Jangan sembara―" _KLIK._

_Tuut...tuut...tuut..._

Beres sudah.

**Len POV**

_APA-APAAN SIH CEWEK ITU?_

Aku membanting blackberry-ku ke atas ranjang (aku masih sayang hp-ku).

_Dasar menyebalkan! Serampangan! Seenaknya sendiri!_

Aku mengunyah bantalku kesal. Minon mengeong di ujung ruangan. Ah,Minon. Aku bersiul kecil memanggilnya. Minon langsung naik ke atas ranjangku dan meringkuk di sebelahku. Aku mengelus lembut bulunya yang berwarna seputih salju.

_Enaknya jadi Minon... rasanya dia tidak punya masalah sama sekali.._

**PING!**

Suara dari blackberryku menghentikan kegiatanku mengelus-elus Minon. Siapa? Jangan bilang itu Rin.

_From: Jeruk idiot_

_Subject: Rencana kencan_

_Besok. Jam 5 sore. Taman Hiburan Jidaraku. Jangan telat,penggila pisang. Pastikan Machida ikut._

Bicara soal si iblis. Muncullah dia. Jangan-jangan dia punya kekuatan supranatural? Rasanya dari tadi dia seperti bisa membaca pikiranku. Hii, seram! Dan apa maksudnya dengan penggila pisang? Aku memang sedikit cinta pada pisang, tapi dia sendiri suka pada jeruk sampai rela mati demi jeruk,kan?Apa bedanya denganku?

"Dasar menyebalkan."makiku.

**The Next Day**

KRING!

"...Umm...Diamlahh..." aku menggapai-gapai meja kecil di sebelah ranjangku, berusaha mendiamkan alarm pisangku yang kuberi nama mister banana. Alarm itu aku beli dengan harga diskon 30% di Banchou Mart. Seharga seribu dua ratus yen. Murah,kan?

KRING!

Aku melemparkan mister banana yang malang ke ujung ruangan. Bagus. Dia diam. Oh Tidak. Aku merusakkan alarm lagi untuk yang ke tiga kalinya dalam minggu ini! Teto pasti mengomel.

" LENN! KAU MELEMPARKAN ALARM-MU KE UJUNG RUANGAN LAGI YA!" Ah, itu dia.

Teto muncul dengan piyama bergambar roti croissant. Rambutnya yang _curly_ terlihat berantakan,tanda dia baru saja berhasil membangunkan dirinya sendiri dari tidur. Teto mengusap-usap matanya yang belekan(eww!).

"Cepat sana kakak pergi ke sekolah! Kalau dihukum profesor Kiyoteru, aku tidak mau tahu,lho!" teriaknya.

_Oh ya! Pelajaran pertama hari ini matematika! Tunggu. Aku ketiduran kemarin. Aku belum sempat belajar! Bagaimana ini!_

"Mom! Aku berangkat!" teriakku sambil menyambar roti panggang dengan selai -nyam.

"Ya ya, hati-hati di jalan!" balas Mom.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga ke sekolah. Dan berhasil sampai dengan waktu lebih dari lima menit tersisa. Aku langsung masuk ke kelas, mengeluarkan buku matematika dan mulai mengerjakan kisi-kisi ujian.

" Ada apa, Len? Kau terlihat sangat panik," tanya sahabatku, Utatane Piko.

"Aku. Belum. Belajar." Jelasku singkat.

"APA?KAU BELUM BELAJAR?" teriak Piko berlebihan. Seisi kelas menatapku.

"Len belum belajar?" " Dunia akan kiamat!" "Kyaa! Mama tolong aku!" "Hei! Siapa yang mengelus bokongku tadi!" kelas panik.

BAM! Tiba-tiba pintu terbanting terbuka dengan suara berdebam yang keras.

"KALIAN! Kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing!Bel sudah berbunyi dari lima menit yang lalu!" Profesor Kiyoteru masuk ke dalam kelas. " Hari ini kita test aljabar. Waktu kalian empat puluh lima menit. Masukkan semua buku kedalam tas,"perintahnya," dan jangan coba-coba mencontek." Tambahnya lagi dengan nada mengancam.

"Ya, Kiyoteru-sensei!" jawab seisi kelas kompak.

Gumi mengambil kertas soal ujian dari meja Kiyoteru-sensei dan mulai membagikannya. Aku menggumamkan rumus-rumus yang tadi kupelajari secara kilat. Gumi menatapku dengan pandangan kasihan dan berkata,"berjuanglah, Kagamine-san." "Thanks."kataku singkat. Dia mengernyit mendengar jawaban singkatku yang tidak seperti biasa, tapi lalu mengabaikan perasaan buruk yang dia rasakan.

Aku mulai mengerjakan soal-soal di kertas. Tidak sampai setengah jam kemudian, aku sudah hampir mengerjakan semua nomor. Tinggal nomor tiga belas, dua puluh lima, dan tiga puluh tiga. Haha! Aku memang jenius. Aku hanya belajar lima menit dan kurang lebih bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ini.

Dan saat itulah bencana dimulai.

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbanting dengan keras. Seisi kelas menoleh ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang berani membanting pintu kelas.

" GAAAHHH!" Teriakku sambil berdiri. Machida senpai melihat ke arahku dan melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

* * *

Sementara itu, Rin sendiri di kelasnya sedang mendengarkan penjelasan tentang perang dunia ke dua oleh Aoki-sensei.

_Rasanya aku mendengar teriakan Lenny..._ pikirnya. _Ah, mikir apa sih aku ini! Mana mungkin teriakan Lenny bisa terdengar dari sini. Kelas kami kan terpisah dua kelas lain. Lagipula, satu-satunya kejadian yang mungkin bisa membuat Lenny berteriak keras paling hanya kalau Machida masuk ke kelasnya tiba-tiba(__**TEPAT!**__). Dan aku kira bahkan Machida pun tidak akan melakukan hal yang gegabah seperti itu sementara Kiyoteru-sensei yang terkenal sebagai guru _killer_ ada di situ.._kata Rin setengah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Aku memutar-mutar pensil di tanganku. Suara Lenny tadi... apa aku hanya berimajinasi? Tapi rasanya suara itu begitu nyata. Aku menghela napas.

"_PERGI!Lepaskan tanganku!"_

Gerakan tanganku yang dari tadi memutar pensil terhenti. Aku tidak mengimajinasikan suara itu! Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan lari keluar kelas menuju kelas Lenny.

"Kagamine! Kau mau kemana!" Aoki-sensei berteriak memanggilku. Ah, sensei itu bisa diurus nanti saja. Ini lebih penting!

" Aku mau menyelamatkan jatah jeruk sepuluh kilogram-ku, sensei!" teriakku dua per tiga jujur. Aoki-sensei hanya menatapku aneh._ Bodo amat,deh._

"LEN!" teriakku sembari membuka pintu kelasnya.

Dan aku langsung disambut pemandangan yang mungkin bisa kugunakan untuk memblack-mailnya seumur hidup.

* * *

**A/N:** Maaf chapter 2 lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya! Aku.. kehabisan ide. –a

**Anyway,Please review! I'll give u some chocolate truffle if you do! *puppy eyes***

Kritik dan saran sangat ku apresiasi!

See u guys in the next chapter? ^w^


End file.
